Amor no Correspondido
by pequedark
Summary: Ritsu se arma de valor para confesar el amor que siente por Mio, pero ésta no le corresponde. La perseverante castaña implementará variadas formulas para conquistarla, pero no todo saldrá como esperaba, pues la vida no siempre se encarga de compensar el esfuerzo que se hace ¿Terminará Ritsu renunciando a éste amor no correspondido? ENTREN Y LEAN
1. Introducción

**Notas Autora:** Hola fanaticos(as) de K-On!, aquí llego nuevamente con un Fic, me demoré en pensar como empezarlo, asique recien hoy lo subo, espero que les guste, pronto subiré el proximo capitulo, gracias a los que me siguen.

**K-On! no me pertenece**

* * *

-Chicas vengan un minuto antes de que regrese Mio del baño - dijo Ritsu haciendo un gesto con su mano para que se acercaran las demás chicas

- Dinos Ricchan ¿Otra broma para Mio-chan? - dijo Yui algo emocionada

- No Yui, nada de bromas ésta vez - dijo algo molesta la castaña

-Entonces , ¿De qué trata Ricchan?- consultó la tecladista sin poder entender

- Se trata de una...declaración de...Amor - dijo algo sonrojada la baterista

- ¡Oh! ¿Por fin le dirás a Mio-senpai lo que sientes por ella?- preguntó algo alegre la kohai

- Exactamente, quiero decirle lo que siento, no te idea de que reacción pueda tomar, sé bien que Mio es impredecible - dijo la ojimiel algo nerviosa- pero quiero jugármela - dijo ahora con más seguridad

-¿Y qué debemos hacer entonces?- dijo emocionada Mugi con una mirada extremadamente radiante

- Primero bajar las emociones, sobre tú Mugi - dijo Ritsu algo molesta- Segundo, necesito que nos dejen solas, inventen algo convincente para que no lo note, tiene que parecer un día común y corriente ¿Vale? - dijo mirando a todas sus amigas

- Bien déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré esta vez - dijo la madura guitarrista- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Ritsu-senpai- continuó la morena de coletas

- Gracias chicas, ahora volvamos a nuestra rutina - dijo la castaña más nerviosa

Minutos después se abrió la puerta del salón, efectivamente como imaginaban todas era Mio. Increíblemente las amigas de la baterista no hicieron ningún tipo de comentario al respecto, pues claramente querían que todo terminara de la mejor manera. Como ya estaba preparado anteriormente la kohai se puso de pie.

- Mugi- senpai, Yui-senpai, quedé con Jun y Ui por lo que les conté hace unas semanas, asique me pidieron que fuéramos hoy.

_"¿Qué rayos?, ¿Está hablando en código?"_- pensó algo decepcionada la ojimiel

-¿Qué tienes que hacer Azusa?, si quieres podemos ir todas- dijo sorpresivamente la bajista

- ¡No puede Mio-senpai! - gritó la morena de coletas algo asustada

-¿Por qué no?¿Acaso escondes algo?- preguntó incrédula la ojigris

- ¡No!, solo que...¡Solo que tenemos que ir al cementerio para conversar con los muertos! - se le ocurrió tontamente a la guitarrista menor

_"excelente excusa pequeña Nakano" - _pensó felizmente la castaña

- Creo que mejor me quedo - dijo algo sorpresiva la Morena de cabello suelto

- Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana chicas, que estén bien- dijo Mugi cerrando la puerta

-¿Por qué se habrán ido tan repentinamente?- Dijo algo triste la pelinegra

- Amm, digamos que yo se los pedí -contestó la baterista rascando su cabeza

-¿Y cuál es el motivo?- dijo algo molesta la bajista sentándose en el sillón de madera

-Solo quiero decirte algo muy importante para mí - dijo la ojimiel sonrojada hincada frente a Mio

-Bien, cuéntame entonces, ¿Qué puede tenerte tan seria?- preguntó la ojigris buscando la mirada de su mejor amiga

- Estoy enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo tomando las manos de la morena- jamás te lo hubiese contado si no sintiera tantas cosas cuando esa persona me mira - continuó explicando Ritsu

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado? - dijo pícaramente la pelinegra

- Por ahí va el problema, no es afortunado, sino mas bien "Afortunada" - contestó algo complicada la castaña

- No me estás hablando de Mugi ¿verdad? - dijo desconcertada la bajista

_Silencio_

-De hecho, estoy hablando de ti - confesó sin mirarle a la cara - Estoy completamente enamorada Mio, cuando me di cuenta ya no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, pienso todo el día en ti y he intentado evitarlo, pero me resulta imposible - dijo la baterista tratando de mirarla con timidez

-¿Cómo es posible, se supone que eres mi mejor amiga Ritsu?- dijo perpleja la ojigris

- Y lo soy, solo quiero saber si tengo alguna posibilidad contigo como novias - dijo mas desesperada la castaña

- ¿Estás demente?, eres una chica, de ninguna manera...- dijo la morena ofendida

- No es para que lo digas de esa forma tampoco Mio, estoy aquí frente a ti sacando valor de no sé donde para contarte lo que siento por ti - dijo la baterista algo triste por la reacción

- ¿Y crees que es agradable escuchar que tu mejor amiga está enamorada de ti?- dijo molesta la pelinegra

- Por tu reacción imagino que no, pero quiero intentarlo ¿Puedo intentar conquistarte? - preguntó la ojimiel

- Haz lo que quieras Ritsu, pero no lograrás nada - dijo la bajista poniéndose de pie mirando hacia la ventana

- Sólo quiero intentarlo, quiero luchar para que yo te guste como novia, seré la persona mas romántica y cursi si es necesario - dijo sonriendo la castaña a su lado

Ese día todo fue relativamente normal, tomaron el camino a casa como todos los días, lo único que variaba era el silencio que existía entre ambas, no pudieron hablar luego de aquella confesión, pues ninguna sabía que decir.

* * *

**Notas Autora:** Uff, espero que les haya gustado la introducción a éste fic, pronto se me irán ocurriendo ideas al respecto, aunque si me ayudan dándome ideas para conquistar a una persona sería mucho mejor, gracias por leerme, espero comentarios.


	2. Celos y Expresiones de Amor

**Nota Autora:** hola gente, aqui sigue la continuación del fic, espero que les guste...igual me demoré en actualizar, disculpen.

**K-On! no me pertenece**

* * *

Una semana después la relación entre Mio y Ritsu se había distanciado un poco, era algo que Ritsu se esperaba, no era fácil recibir una noticia como esa y mucho menos considerando que era tu mejor amiga la que te lo decía.

Ritsu antes de pasar a buscar como todos los días a Mio, decidió desviarse un poco para cortar una rosa blanca de los rosales del parque, cuando ya la tenía en sus manos corrió rápidamente hasta la casa de la morena para llamar a su puerta y esperarla en el living de los Akiyama.

- Ya voy Ritsu, estoy arreglando mi dormitorio - gritó escaleras abajo la morena

- Está bien, no demores o llegaremos tarde - le respondió escaleras arriba

En ese momento la castaña miró la rosa entre sus manos y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta semi-abierta de la habitación de Mio, tocó para insinuar su llegada y asomó solo su brazo con la rosa entre sus dedos a la habitación.

- Esta mañana venía caminando hasta tu casa y sentí que gritaban mi nombre, desesperadamente corrí en dirección a esa voz y vi esta hermosa rosa hablándome, ¿Sabes que me dijo? - dijo la castaña agitando la rosa suavemente

- ¿Que te dijo? - preguntó la pelinegra que esbozaba una sonrisa al ver sólo el brazo de Ritsu dentro de su habitación

- Me dijo que se sentía sola, me preguntó si conocía a alguien que pudiera cuidar de ella, ¿Sabes que le respondí? - dijo la baterista agitando nuevamente su mano

- No lo sé...¿Qué le dijiste? - consultó la bajista con la misma sonrisa

- Le dije: "Sí, la verdad soy amiga de la persona más hermosa y tierna de todo el mundo, soy una afortunada por caminar a su lado cada mañana y soy una afortunada por ver todos los días su encantadora sonrisa"

En ese momento la ojimiel asomó también su cabeza a la habitación y se encontró con la mirada de la pelinegra

- Exactamente me refiero a esa sonrisa - dijo la castaña sonriendo también entrando a la habitación y poniéndose frente a la ojigris - Toma Mio, es para ti, espero que te guste, fue la más bonita que encontré... - dijo la baterista entregándole la flor a la morena.

- Gracias, está muy linda - dijo algo sonrojada Mio

-Me alegro que te haya gustado - continuó la ojimiel con una sincera expresión

Así ambas salieron a paso rápido de la casa de los Akiyama, al llegar a la escuela se sentaron rápidamente en sus puestos, pues la clase estaba a punto de comenzar. Sonó el timbre de salida, todas las chicas salieron juntas del salón y se dirigieron al baño, cuando Mio se encerró para hacer sus necesidades la castaña rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo un papel dejándolo dentro del bolso de la pelinegra, Mugi que vio toda la maniobra de la chica, sólo sonrió amablemente , claramente podía confiar en el silencio de la rubia.

Esa tarde solo se limitaron a tomar el té dejando los ensayos de lado, pues no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba. Cogieron sus bolsos e instrumentos y se dirigieron a casa. Al llegar a la casa de Mio la baterista a la distancia le agitó la mano en señal de despedida y la ojigris hizo lo mismo en respuesta, la bajista entró a su casa, subió a su habitación y cuando estuvo en ella su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Ritsu.

_"Que rayos, ¿Se le olvidó algo?"-_ pensó para sí la pelinegra

El mensaje decía: **"Mio, puse un papel dentro de tu bolso, no te asustes ya que no se trata de una broma, espero que te guste...Ritsu"**

En ese momento la morena observó el bolso sobre su escritorio y se acercó a él, sacó algunos libros y cuadernos para encontrarlo, lo tomó con algo de nervios y se sentó en su cama para leerlo, decía lo siguiente:

_No me importa_

_No me importa que tan lejos te encuentres hoy de mi_

_no me importa ser tu perrito faldero por estar a tu lado_

_no me importa cuánto me tome la vida para poder abrazarte_

_no me importa lo ridícula que me vea en ocasiones por contemplarte_

_no me importa ser cursi si todas estas palabras llegan a tu corazón_

_no me importa desvelarme cada noche pensando en cómo agradarte_

_no me importa gritarlo frente a todo el mundo si eso lograse enamorarte_

_no me importa nada más que ver cada día tu sonrisa reflejar en mis ojos_

_no me importa que tan lejos tenga que correr para poder mirar tu hermoso rostro_

_no me importa dar vuelta el mundo si con eso consiguiera un diminuto beso_

_no me importa nada mas si consigo que mires fijamente a estos ojos que solo brillan al verte a ti_

_solo quiero que entiendas que no me importa nada de la vida si tú no eres participe de ella, nunca nada podrá llenar los espacios vacios que solo tu completas en mi vida, eres simplemente mi tesoro mas preciado, mis ganas de vivir y la dueña de cada una de mis sonrisas, porque nada más me importa, quiero decir que te amo con todas mis fuerzas._

_PD: aunque lo intento, sé que soy un fracaso tratando de expresar lo que siento, me conoces y sabes que me cuesta demasiado, discúlpame si no soy lo suficientemente buena, solo intento expresarte en palabras lo que siento por ti._

_Te Amo por siempre_

_Ritsu_

Mio tragó saliva, de una u otra forma Ritsu expresaba cada uno de sus sentimientos en aquel papel, el corazón de la morena latía fuerte y rápido, su seño estaba fruncido, no sabía cómo enfrentar el rostro de la castaña después de esas palabras.

Al siguiente día por la mañana, Ritsu pasó a buscar como siempre a Mio para ir a la escuela, estaba sentada en la escalera que daba a la calle. Cuando la morena salió de la casa, bajó los escalones y se puso frente a la baterista con el papel en su mano.

- Toma, te lo devolveré- dijo la bajista poniendo el papel frente a los ojos de la castaña

- Mio, no es necesario, yo te lo regalé a ti, tu eres dueña de hacer con él lo que se te plazca, si te parece bien quémalo, bótalo, rómpelo o guárdalo, es tuyo asique no me lo devuelvas - dijo la castaña comenzando a caminar por la calle

La pelinegra guardó el escrito en su bolso nuevamente y caminó en silencio todo el recorrido, igualmente la ojimiel que no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación luego del explícito rechazo.

Llegó la tarde, las clases en la escuela terminaron, Ritsu pasó por el baño antes de ir al club, en el refrescó su cara y mojó su cabello. Se dirigió al club a paso lento, cuando faltaba el último tramo para llegar pudo escuchar música viniendo del salón musical, era una melodía sintetizada, bastante extraño para el estilo de HTT. Sin más subió corriendo abrió la puerta extrañada y para su sorpresa estaba Yui frente al portátil de Sawa-chan ¿bailando?

-¿Qué haces Yui?, ¿Qué es esa música? - preguntó la castaña acercándose

- ¡Esto es la nueva moda Ricchan! - gritó la guitarrista que aun ¿bailaba?

-Alguna me puede explicar...¿Qué es esto? - Dijo la baterista algo confusa

- Veamos, ¿Cómo explicarlo? - dijo Azusa algo interrogante también - Es un juego simulación de baile, su nombre es "Pump it Up" - Continuó la kohai

- ¡OH! interesante...- dijo la ojimiel observando el ordenador - ¡podrías enseñarme Yui, se ve divertido! - comentó enérgicamente la castaña

- ¡Por supuesto!, ¡tendré mi compañera de baile!- dijo emocionada la inmadura guitarrista

Ritsu se puso en posición igual que Yui y atentamente siguió cada una de sus instrucciones, a pesar de no saber rápidamente comprendió la ciencia, estaba totalmente enviciada, pues el físico no era algo que le impidiese seguir bailando. Las chicas del club observaban con gracia la extraña habilidad que tenían ambas chicas para el baile, Mio sin embargo no prestaba atención a las gracias de la baterista.

Pasaron cerca de 4 meses. Yui y Ritsu se juntaban algunas noches por semana para ensayar distintos bailes de "Pump It Up" que realmente las había cautivado. Dentro de esos meses la ojimiel había sido muy atenta con la bajista, la ayudaba con sus cosas, la pasaba a dejar y a buscar todos los días para que no le pasara nada en el camino, le regalaba chocolates y dulces las veces que tenía dinero para hacerlo. Sin duda siguió con su plan de conquista, aunque sin mucho éxito, ya que recibía en la mayoría de las ocasiones una mirada indiferente y en otras lejanas una sonrisa que la impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Esa tarde se encontraban las chicas del club a la espera de Yui que había olvidado su bolso en el salón de clases. Estaban ubicadas en sus respectivos puestos con su taza de té frente a ellas cuando se abre la puerta de golpe, era la guitarrista que venía totalmente agotada con unos parlantes y un papel entre sus dedos.

-Ricchan, te tengo una...noticia...espectacular- dijo la inmadura vocalista tratando de tomar aire

- ¿Que sucede?, déjame ayudarte con esto - dijo la castaña corriendo para ayudarla a sostener los parlantes que traía

- Mira esto - dijo Yui poniendo la hoja extendida frente a los ojos de la baterista

- ¿Baile Escolar? - dijo la ojimiel aun dudosa- ¿Qué tiene de espectacular esto Yui? - continuó

- Podremos demostrar nuestras habilidades en "Pump it Up" Ricchan, ¿no lo entiendes? - dijo ilusionada la guitarrista

- Eso es...¡EXCELENTE!, no perdamos tiempo Yui, instala los parlantes mientras busco la música en mi Mp3- dijo la castaña buscando algo en su bolso

Ritsu tomó su Mp3 y sacó un gorro de lana tipo Skate, se dirigió al centro del salón, corrió el sillón y su batería para hacer una pista de baile improvisada, conectó el artefacto de sonido y comenzó a sonar una de las canciones (Pump It Up - Com'Back). Comenzaron a bailar, ambas estaban perfectamente coordinadas, hacían exactamente los mismos pasos, se podía notar el gran esfuerzo que pusieron ensayando solo la coherencia, al terminar ese tema comenzó el otro con un ritmo diferente (Pump It Up - Starian). En esta canción a diferencia de la otra no hacían exactamente lo mismo, si bien sus pies tocaban el piso en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo el baile de Ritsu parecía ser más libre con similitudes al hip-hop. Las chicas de HTT observaban atentamente cada movimiento con asombro, cada una a su estilo bailaba muy bien para sorpresa de todas. Mio por su parte veía atónita cada sutil paso ejercido por la ojimiel.

"¿_Cuando comenzó a bailar así?, ¿Por qué cada paso me gusta tanto?, se ve tan..."_- pensó la morena antes de agitar su cabeza para volver en sí.

- Chicas que opinan, ¿Cual debiéramos bailar frente a todo público? - preguntó Yui muy emocionada

- Me parece que la última, se ve mas armónico el baile de ambas, creo que estará perfecto para lo que quieren lograr - dijo amablemente la tecladista

- Además Ritsu-senpai se ve genial bailando con ese gorro - dijo la kohai regalando una sonrisa

- No era necesario un comentario así Azusa - dijo tímidamente la castaña - pero ¿En serio crees que me veo bien? - dijo ahora más contenta

- Ni que decirlo, creo que romperás muchos corazones ese día - dijo la morena de coletas mirando disimuladamente a Mio - ¡AH!, yo misma les ayudaré a seleccionar la vestimenta que usarán para ese día, asique todo saldrá bien- sentenció la pequeña guitarrista

- ¡Serás de gran ayuda Azu-nyan! - dijo Yui abalanzándose sobre la pequeña

- ¿Qué opinas Mio?, ¿te gustó? - dijo la baterista acercándose a la morena que tenía el entrecejo fruncido

- Creo que está bien - dijo la pelinegra no observándole

- Bien, gracias por tu opinión - dijo sonriendo la ojimiel

Llegó el gran día de las castañas, estaban en el camarín del gimnasio a la espera de su sorpresiva presentación, pues consiguieron convencer al DJ para que pusiera la canción entremedio de la música fiestera. A pesar de la gran multitud que las vería estaban muy tranquilas, vestían similar, Yui usaba zapatillas tipo "Converse All Star" azules, pantalones pitillo color negro y un polerón color azul para combinar. Ritsu usaba zapatillas tipo Nike Dunk negras con blanco, pantalón pitillo color negro, polerón color blanco y gorro de lana tipo Skate negro.

El Dj le hizo señas a Azusa para que las chicas pasaran al centro de la pista de baile a mimetizarse entre la enérgica gente, estando ahí disfrutaron junto a las demás chicas de HTT bailando la canción que sonaba cuando sorpresivamente comenzó la introducción de la canción que bailarían (Pump It Up - Starian). Inmediatamente Azusa, Mugi y Mio comenzaron a apartar a la gente creando un círculo alrededor de las castañas que estaban estáticas en una posición a la espera del inicio de su show. Cuando comenzaron a bailar todo el gimnasio gritaba de emoción, pues era un espectáculo verlas bailar, Ritsu destacaba en sus pasos, en ocasiones bailaba con las manos en los bolsillos haciendo que el gimnasio completo gritara ovacionándola.

Cuando terminó las personas se les acercaban para felicitarlas o simplemente saludarlas, estaban algo agotadas pero había sido un gran momento después de todo.

-Hey Yui, estuvimos genial - dijo la castaña alegremente a su compañera - ¿Te parece si bailamos esta música?- dijo moviéndose al ritmo de la canción que comenzaba

- Me parece - decía riendo la guitarrista que también se ponía a bailar

Todas las amigas del club de música ligera llegaron a su lado para bailar, inclusive estaba Nodoka, Ui y Jun también, todas muy animadas bailaban unas con otras haciendo cambio de pareja en cada canción. Llevaban cerca de 20 Minutos bailando cuando una niña de primer año se acerca a Ritsu para pedirle bailar, la castaña amablemente acepto la petición, pues no sabía que canción le tenía preparada el DJ para esa ocasión. Ritsu y todas las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar el inicio de la canción (Gocho & Jowell - Dándole), pues bien sabían que era una canción que debía ser bailada sensualmente y la castaña la bailaría como se debe sin dudarlo. La baterista comenzó manteniendo la distancia mientras le cantaba a su pareja de baile, cuando llegó el coro sus cuerpos se rosaban en ocasiones, la ojimiel sonreía y le seguía cantando, no faltó mucho para que sus cuerpos se tocaran por completo, sus labios estaban a 3 centímetros de distancia, estaba absolutamente caliente el ambiente. Cosa que no le gustó a la ojigris que observaba algo molesta, al ver tal espectáculo, tomó a Ritsu por el brazo alejándola de la pista de baile.

- Hey Mio, me duele el brazo- decía la castaña con una mueca de dolor

- Ritsu no me parece bien que bailes así con esa chica - dijo la pelinegra frente a la baterista

- Solo es un baile Mio...algo sensual, pero es un baile - dijo algo sorprendida la ojimiel

- Para ti puede que lo sea, te diviertes con esto, pero para esa chica no era un juego - dijo la bajista seriamente

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, no dejaré de bailar porque una niña se imagina cosas que no existen - dijo sin ganas la castaña

- ¿Tanto te gusta bailar así? - dijo mas molesta la ojigris

- ¿Así?, ¿te refieres a sensual? - preguntó la baterista con confianza

- Si...- dijo algo ruborizada la morena

- La verdad si me gusta, es divertido ver como se sonrojan cuando me acerco al bailar - dijo con gracia la ojimiel

-¿Y crees que andar excitando a la gente es divertido? - dijo mas molesta la pelinegra

- Puede que lo sea - dijo algo dudosa la castaña

-¿Sabes qué?, te prohíbo que sigas bailando esta noche, no te quiero ver bailando ¿me oíste? - dijo la bajista amenazante

- No quiero dejar de bailar, me estoy divirtiendo - dijo Ritsu algo molesta - ¿Te complica que baile con otras chicas?- dijo pícaramente la baterista

- Yo no dije nada de eso, ¿A qué quieres llegar? - dijo Mio totalmente enfurecida acercándose amenazante

- A que seas tú la que baile conmigo...Lo digo para que no te molestes cuando bailo con otra chica - dijo coquetamente ojimiel

- ¿Estas insinuando que estoy celosa? - dijo la morena incrédula

- Yo no dije nada de eso, ¿A qué quieres llegar? - dijo la castaña imitando la reacción anterior de su amiga

- Deja de fastidiarme Ritsu, sabes que pierdes más que yo si me molesto - dijo con tono victorioso ojigris

- Eso es lo peor ¿sabes?, te aprovechas de lo que siento por ti para tomar el control de la situación - dijo la baterista desanimándose

- puede que así sea...¿aun sigue en pie la oferta para bailar?- preguntó la morena pícaramente

- por supuesto que sí - dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Así ambas fueron a la pista de baile para seguir divirtiéndose junto a las demás chicas. Habían bailado cerca de media hora juntas variados estilos, en donde definitivamente Ritsu se lucía, coqueteaba y cantaba animadamente, comenzó otra canción (Baby Rasta & Gringo - La La La La). Como en todas la canciones anteriores Ritsu cantaba cada una de las canciones mirando a la morena, empezó tomando la cintura de la bajista para bailar más cerca, se movía sensualmente en ocasiones y para peor la pelinegra no se quedaba atrás, parecía un juego exquisito, un momento después Ritsu cantaba en el oído de la ojigris suavemente mientras sentía la entrecortada respiración de la tímida chica en el de ella, ambas estaban totalmente absortas ante aquella extraña sensación, la ojimiel se alejó unos centímetros para quedar frente a los labios de la pelinegra, los observó detenidamente con deseo, observo lo ojos totalmente cerrados de la morena, tomó rápidamente con ambas manos el rostro de la bajista y sin más la besó. Era un beso apasionado y desesperado, no duró mucho ya que Mio ni siquiera pudo reaccionar ante él. La ojimiel se alejó sorprendida por su acto, se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de la bajista y comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible fuera del gimnasio sin rumbo alguno, cuando reaccionó se encontraba cerca de las canchas de tenis y se arrojó al suelo apoyada en la malla metálica.

_"¿Qué demonios hice?, ahora si me sentencié, no querrá verme nunca más en la vida después de esto, ¡MALDICIÓN!"_- pensó golpeando el piso con ambas manos - _"¿y ahora qué hago?"_...- dijo para sí.

Tomó su celular y marcó el numero de Azusa.

Mientras tanto dentro del gimnasio seguía la fiesta, todas bailaban y se divertían cuando comenzó a vibrar el celular de la kohai, al sacarlo de su bolsillo vio en el visor quien era y se alejó un poco para poder hablar.

- Ritsu-senpai ¿Donde estas? - dijo la morena de coletas algo preocupada

_- Azusa la embarré necesito hablar contigo ¿puedes venir? _

-¿Donde estas?, iré de inmediato...- dijo la guitarrista mirando a su alrededor

- _Estoy en las cachas de tenis, no te demores_ por favor

La pequeña morena se acercó donde sus amigas como si nada hubiese pasado, para su mala suerte Mio sabía perfectamente con quien hablaba, asique disimulo no haber prestado atención para seguirla.

-Chicas tengo que ir al baño un momento, espérenme aquí ¿sí?, vuelvo enseguida- dijo la kohai lo más natural posible

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir sola Azu-nyan? - preguntó la inmadura guitarrista

-Claro que si, iré lo mas rápido que pueda, pronto estaré aquí- dijo mas nerviosa la morena de coletas

Azusa salió caminando normalmente, cuando estuvo a una buena distancia de la pista comenzó a correr en dirección a las cachas como había acordado con la baterista, sin percatarse que Mio la seguía a la distancia. Cuando por fin encontró a la ojimiel, se sentó a su lado algo agitada.

- ¿Que sucede Ritsu-senpai?, me dejaste preocupada - dijo la kohai respirando entrecortado

- Azusa ahora sí que la embarré, besé a Mio hace un rato - dijo preocupada la castaña

- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!- gritó la guitarrista

- Eso, lo que escuchaste, besé a Mio y ahora no sé qué hacer ni que decir ¿Qué hago? - preguntó la baterista alarmada

-¿Y cómo fue que pasó? - dijo sorprendida la pequeña de la banda

- Estábamos bailando, ni yo sé mucho como fue, de repente me encontré frente a los labios de Mio y no me aguante y acabé besándola, el problema es que no se qué hacer ahora ¿Cómo mirarla a la cara así como si nada hubiese pasado?, ¿me tendré que cambiar de escuela?, ¿o irme de la ciudad? - dijo ahora fuera de si la ojimiel

-Nada de eso...deberías...- alcanzó a decir la kohai antes de verse interrumpida por unos pasos

La morena venía caminando a paso firme en dirección a las chicas, Ritsu estaba transpirando frio cuando vio la silueta acercarse de esa manera.

- Azusa...estaremos en contacto, te escribiré mails semanales, lo prometo- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie para correr

- ¿Donde crees que vas? - dijo la guitarrista tomando la manga del polerón de la baterista para detenerla

- Déjame ir, no soy capaz de enfrentarla, no soportaría su rechazo...por favor - dijo suplicante la ojimiel

- No te das cuenta ¿verdad?, si ella quiere rechazarte lo hará ahora o cuando sea, considera que si llegó hasta aquí es porque quiere hablar - dijo maduramente la chica de coletas impulsando el brazo de Ritsu para que quedara nuevamente sentada a su lado.

- Azusa, ¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas? - dijo secamente la ojigris

- Claro, estaré en el gimnasio por si me necesitan - dijo la pequeña caminando rápidamente

- Y bien, ¿Tienes algo que decirme Ritsu? - dijo amargamente la pelinegra sentándose a su lado

- Solo que...lo siento Mio...realmente no medí y se me pasó la mano, discúlpame por favor - dijo rápidamente la baterista

- Escúchame una cosa...espero que sea la primera y la última vez que haces una estupidez como esa, la próxima vez no te lo voy a perdonar ¿estamos?- dijo firmemente la bajista

- ¿Me dejarás seguir con mi intento de conquista? - dijo la ojimiel tímidamente

- Eso es algo que yo no decido Ritsu - dijo la morena poniéndose de píe para volver a la fiesta - esas cosas nacen y no necesitan de un consentimiento - continuó

- ¡No te arrepentirás Mio!, ¡Me voy a ganar tu corazón aunque me tome la vida completa conseguirlo! - le gritó la baterista contenta

* * *

**Notas autora:** Quedé con una sensación agridulce, creo que no me quedó muy bien este capitulo, intenté ordenar mis ideas pero ando hiper distraída y lo peor es que no entiendo el motivo...gracias por sus comentarios, de seguro ayudan mucho motivacionalmente, ahora si encuentran que deben criticar mi trabajo, por favor haganlo...es la unica forma de crecer en esto, espero comentarios.

Saludos!


	3. No Puedo Corresponderte

**Notas Autora:**

por un momento pensé que este era el ultimo capitulo, pero me extendí un poco mas, el proximo capitulo es el final.

quiero agradecer a todos y a cada uno de los que comentan mi trabajo, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. se ha dicho "A LEER"

**K-On no me pertenece**

* * *

Habían pasado muchos meses desde aquel beso, Ritsu seguía con sus métodos de conquista sin mucho éxito, ninguna de las chicas de su entorno entendían bien que la motivaba a seguir, pues llevaba más de un año intentándolo sin resultados positivos, pero la castaña siempre perseveró a pesar de todo lo que le dijeran sus amigas. Era Domingo y la ojimiel amaneció algo enferma, tenía fiebre y no poseía las fuerzas de todos los días. Su madre algo preocupada llamó un médico particular para que la visitase en casa, su diagnostico arrojó influenza, por ende le pidió reposo absoluto en el domicilio sin opciones de salir, ingerir abundante liquido y evitar el contacto con las demás personas si no era estrictamente necesario.

-Doctor, no puedo quedarme aquí, mañana tengo clases - dijo extrañamente la baterista tratando de incorporarse

-Ya he dicho Tainaka-san, tienes reposo absoluto, dejaré aquí tu certificado médico por si tienes exámenes esta semana- dijo el clínico dejando el papel en la mesa

_"como cree que dejaré sola a Mio, de ninguna manera puedo quedarme aquí"_ - pensó firmemente la castaña

- ¿Eso que tiene ahí son mascarillas? - dijo la castaña observando lo que acababa de dejar junto a los remedios el medico

- Exactamente, tendrán que usarlas quienes entren a tu habitación de hoy en adelante hasta que mejores

- ¿Tan malo es lo que tengo? - pregunto dudosa observando al facultativo

- Lo es, si este tipo de resfriado no es tratado debidamente puedes jugar incluso con tu vida, sentirás mucha fiebre, debilidad, dolor de cabeza intenso, mareos y posibles vómitos, asique espero que seas una niña obediente y sigas al pie de la letra lo que dije.

"_ni lo sueñes, yo no dejaré a Mio por un estúpido resfriado"_ - pensó para sí la porfiada ojimiel

El Doctor se retiró del cuarto dejando a la castaña con un cerro de medicamentos en su mesa de estudios, pasó la noche algo agitada, pues tenía una fiebre que en ocasiones la hizo delirar. Llegado el día lunes, la castaña con todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie, se vistió, esperó que saliera su hermano Satoshi de casa salir corriendo a casa de Mio. Estaba más torpe que otros días, ya que la fiebre sumado a un fuerte dolor de cabeza no la dejaban actuar como siempre, había abotonado su blusa de manera irregular, los cordones de sus zapatos estaban desatados y usaba una mascarilla que solo dejaba ver sus brillosos ojos producto de la fiebre.

Al llegar a la residencia Akiyama ya no tenía muchas fuerzas, como un sacó de papas se sentó en la escalera a la espera de Mio, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para aparentar un buen estado. La ojigris bajó las escaleras y cuando la vio con la mascarilla se extrañó.

- ¿Que sucede?¿Te resfriaste? - preguntó la morena observándola

- Si, dijo el médico que era una simple gripe, asique me permitieron ir de igual manera a la escuela-mintió

- Bien...me parece que andas algo distraída hoy - dijo la pelinegra abotonando como corresponde la blusa y ayudándole con los zapatos desatados

- Ah, lo siento, aparte de todo me quedé dormida y salí muy rápido- dijo la castaña

Solo quedaban unos metros para llegar a la escuela y Ritsu no se sintió muy bien, poco a poco comenzó a caminar más lento quedando detrás de la bajista, en la cabeza podía sentir el bombeo de sangre, su vista se nublaba y se mareaba. Instintivamente tomó los brazos de la ojigris por detrás apoyando su frente en la espalda de la sorprendida morena.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto la bajista dándose vuelta para mirarle

Cuando la vio su cuerpo se enfrió, no era la misma Ritsu de siempre, la conocía muy bien y algo no estaba bien, la tomó por la cintura con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha le levantaba el rostro para observarle, estaba lánguida y sus ojos brillaban demasiado.

- ¿Que sucede Ritsu? - dijo la pelinegra sacando cuidadosamente la mascarilla de su cara

Cuando se encontró con aquel rostro debilitado pudo sentir un frio recorrer cada una de sus extremidades, las mejillas de la castaña eran totalmente rojas y tenía una mirada casi perdida, definitivamente no estaba bien.

- ¿Que fue lo que te indicó el médico Ritsu? y no te atrevas a mentirme nuevamente - dijo la pelinegra tocando la frente de la ojimiel - Estás hirviendo en fiebre Ritsu - dijo la bajista más preocupada

- Me dijo que debía guardar reposo, dice que tengo influenza, pero no podía dejar que vinieras sola - dijo con una sonrisa tierna mirando los ojos Mio

- ¿Por qué eres tan estúpida eh? - dijo la ojigris acariciando la temperada mejilla de Ritsu

- Porque te amo...-dijo la ojimiel - Ah, lo olvidaba, la corté para ti - dijo sacando de su blazer una rosa blanca con dificultad

- Ritsu...- fue lo único que pudo decir la bajista antes de abrazarla

Mio cuidadosamente llevó a Ritsu hasta el salón de música, la sentó en el sillón y le trajo inmediatamente su pañuelo humectado en agua fría para ponerlo en la frente de la semiinconsciente castaña.

-¿Ritsu trajiste tus medicamentos? - preguntó la pelinegra revisando el bolso de la ojimiel

- Si...están en el bolsillo pequeño...- balbuceo con dificultad la baterista - disculpa por crearte tantos problemas , no estaba dentro de mis planes sentirme así- continuó tratando de incorporarse

-Hey Ritsu, no te muevas, no te preocupes por eso, hablé con Sawa-chan vendrá por ti en un momento y te llevará a casa - dijo la morena algo preocupada

- No quiero Mio...-dijo la castaña con el entrecejo fruncido- Me quiero quedar contigo - continuó con la misma molestia.

- No te preocupes por Mi ¿vale?, estaré bien y pasaré a verte en la tarde ¿te parece? - dijo la pelinegra para tranquilizarla

-Trato hecho...- dijo la ojimiel recostándose agotada en el sillón

_"Eres tan linda Ritsu, como no enamorarse de ti...si no fuese por mi conservadora y correcta mentalidad definitivamente estaría contigo, si tan solo fueses un chico todo sería distinto "_- pensó la morena acariciándole la mejilla con resignación.

Justamente era eso, Mio era de una familia conservadora, de padres severos en ciertos temas, aunque en éste especialmente se limitaban a opinar, dejaban que la morena decidiera por si sola con quien querer estar. El problema radicaba en que la pelinegra era idealista y desde siempre se enfocó en la idea de que su relación amorosa debía ser estrictamente de Hombre-Mujer, eliminando de toda posibilidad algo distinto a ello.

Sawa-chan llegó al salón en busca de la castaña, cuidadosamente le ayudó hasta llegar al auto para llevarla de vuelta a casa. Efectivamente Mio cumplió con su palabra y fue a casa de Ritsu para saber cómo seguía, pues a pesar de todo ella era su mejor amiga. La baterista estuvo cerca de 5 días ausente en la escuela a la espera de su recuperación que había empeorado a causa de la irresponsabilidad de la ojimiel.

Las chicas del club dentro de esos días habían planificado un viaje a la playa y esperaban la recuperación de la castaña para hacerlo, le habían informado la propuesta a través de un mensaje a su celular, mensaje que Ritsu respondió inmediatamente. Se encontraban haciendo los bolsos con todo lo necesario para el viaje, irían por 3 días a una casona de Mugi en la playa.

Era muy temprano y tomaron el transporte que las llevaría hasta allí, estaban todas muy emocionadas ya que hace tiempo no viajaban todas juntas.

- Chicas, espérenme un minuto, tengo que ir al baño- dijo la bajista poniéndose de pie

Cosa que Ritsu aprovecho para dar su nuevo comunicado

- Hey chicas, quiero pedirles un nuevo favor - dijo despacio para que no escuchara nadie más que ellas

- Muy bien, te escuchamos - dijo algo resignada Azusa que suponía lo que quería

- Bien, he tomado una decisión importante, esta será la última vez que intente conquistar a Mio y quiero que me ayuden en eso.

- ¿Y qué debemos hacer al respecto? - preguntó la rubia

- Solo dejarnos a solas, prepararé una cena con mis propias manos - dijo esperanzada la baterista

- ¿En serio esta será la última vez Ritsu-senpai? - preguntó la kohai

- Así es Azusa, agoté todas mis ideas, esto es lo último que me queda intentar, si con esto no logro enamorarla entonces me daré por vencida, supongo que si me rechaza me sentiré tranquila conmigo por haber intentado todo durante más de un año para ganarme su corazón

- Suenas algo resignada Ricchan - dijo Yui muy impresionada

- Creo que no me queda de otra Yui - dijo desanimada la castaña

- Entonces cuenta con nosotras Ricchan - dijo la rubia comprensivamente

- Gracias chicas, sin duda se los agradezco mucho - dijo mirándolas a todas con una sonrisa

Sin duda era una decisión difícil de tomar para Ritsu pero tenía toda la razón en bajar los brazos después de intentar todo durante un poco más de un año, realmente había intentado todas las formas para ganarse el corazón de la pelinegra sin fines positivos y ésta tarde sería crucial en las decisiones que se tomarían para el futuro de la ojimiel.

Cuando llegaron a la costa dejaron sus cosas en la casa y partieron con sus trajes de baños para disfrutar del nuevo aire y las olas del mar, eran casi las 6 de la tarde habían disfrutado del hermoso día y exquisito clima. Ritsu tanteó el terreno, notó que Mio estaba tomando una siesta bajo el quitasol, le hizo una seña a Yui para que distrajera en caso de cualquier cosa a Mio mientras preparaba todo en la casa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo con algo de nervios, hasta llegar a la cocina, lavó cuidadosamente sus manos y comenzó a preparar sushi, una de sus especialidades culinarias, cada roll lo decoró para que pareciera ser algo adorable, pues quería cautivar a la ojigris. Luego preparó la mesa lo mejor que pudo, pues el romanticismo no era algo de su pura experiencia, pero a pesar de ello era maravilloso. Tenía todo listo, fue directamente al baño, se duchó y puso ropa casual para darle algo de simplicidad al momento. Paralelo a ello las chicas de HTT vendaron a Mio y la encerraron en la habitación que compartía con Ritsu, cuando sacó la venda de sus ojos vio encima del escritorio un papel que decía:

**"Date un baño y cámbiate de ropa, te estaré esperando para cenar...Ritsu" **

Algo confundida la morena tomó algo de ropa y entró al baño para ducharse, cuando estaba secando su cabello vio un papel deslizarse por debajo de la puerta que decía lo siguiente:

**"Cuando ya estés lista ven directo al comedor, debes estar atenta a las murallas del pasillo...Ritsu"**

_"¿murallas del pasillo?, esto me suena a una más de tus bromas Ritsu " _- pensó para sí la morena algo fastidiada

La morena salió del baño para ir al comedor y antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación vio un nuevo mensaje pegado frente a sus ojos:

**"no olvides mirar las murallas...Ritsu"**

_"¿Qué rayos?¿Que me harán las murallas?"_- pensó algo asustada ahora la pelinegra

La bajista abrió la puerta de la habitación y como le había pedido la castaña miró las murallas, para su sorpresa vio algo que jamás nunca imaginó. Por aquel largo pasillo podía ver rosas blancas pegadas en las murallas como dirigiéndole el camino, habían realmente muchas. La ojigris comenzó a caminar maravillada mirando cada una de las rosas hasta que se encontró con nuevas notas de papel:

**"nuevamente escuche que me llamaban ¿sabes?"**

**"no pude evitar contarles que eres hermosa"**

**"me rogaron que las trajera hasta ti y aquí están"**

**"me preguntaron por qué hacia todo esto"**

**"les contesté que trataba de enamorarte"**

**"me preguntaron : "¿Qué le dirías en este momento?""**

**"¿Sabes que les respondí?"**

-No lo sé - dijo la pelinegra llegando al final del pasillo observando a Ritsu que la miraba con una rosa blanca entre sus dedos

-Que te amo con todas mis fuerzas - respondió la castaña acercándose para entregarle la rosa a la morena - y estoy segura que nunca nadie te amará tanto como yo lo hago- dijo esbozando su tierna sonrisa

Mio quedó sorprendida, no sabía que pensar, con suerte recibió la rosa, había sido todo absolutamente romántico, tan único que no le permitía el habla, miró a su alrededor, la mesa estaba perfectamente puesta y podía ver la decoración tan delicada en el sushi.

- Los hice yo misma, aunque no aseguro su sabor, espero que te gusten - dijo la baterista algo nerviosa

- Gracias por todo esto Ritsu - dijo sinceramente la bajista

- No me agradezcas, sabes que todo lo que hago es por amor- dijo la ojimiel con una sonrisa tenue

Ambas chicas cenaron muy a gusto, conversaban de las cosas divertidas que habían sucedido esa tarde en la playa para mantener un ambiente en confianza. Ritsu cambió su expresión de manera rápida, tomó la mano de la ojigris y comenzó a hablar.

- Mio quiero pedirte un favor, pero necesito que seas lo más sincera posible ¿vale? - preguntó la baterista algo nerviosa

- Intentaré serlo - respondió francamente la bajista

- Mira, llevo un poco más de un año tratando de ganarme tu corazón y realmente necesito saber si tengo alguna oportunidad después de todo este tiempo- preguntó algo inquieta la castaña

- Ritsu yo...-dijo la morena sin palabras

-Solo dime la verdad Mio, necesito saberla, me come por dentro la incertidumbre - dijo mas desesperada la ojimiel

- Ritsu, quiero que entiendas que te quiero mucho, pero como una gran amiga, sabes que para mí los noviazgos son necesariamente entre un hombre y una mujer...yo no puedo corresponderte, eres una chica y además de ello mi mejor amiga - dijo la pelinegra tratando de ser sincera

-Pero eso de hombre y mujer es un idealismo Mio, no necesariamente debe ser así - dijo la baterista

- Para mi necesariamente debe ser así Ritsu y para ti también debiera serlo - dijo seriamente la ojigris

- Pero me enamoré Mio y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, te necesito a mi lado, dependo de tu presencia, si no estás conmigo es como perder el alma, es un vacío en mi vida, ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de tenerme a tu lado?¿Aunque sea solo para observarme?- preguntó la castaña con lagrimas en sus ojos

-No Ritsu, eso porque nunca te he mirado con ojos distintos al de una amiga - dijo la bajista secando las lagrimas de su amiga

-¿Eso significa que nunca podrás amarme verdad? - dijo la ojimiel mordiendo su labio para contener las lagrimas

-Te Adoro ¿sabes?, pero no como tu esperas que lo haga. Si llego a tener un novio tiene que ser de mi sexo opuesto, así debe ser ¿entiendes? - dijo la pelinegra suavemente mirando a los ojos de Ritsu que estaba destruida.

- Bien...Entiendo...-dijo la baterista tragando saliva con dificultad- Creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire, estaré afuera un momento - continuo tratando de sonreír mientras lagrimas corrían por su cara.

Ritsu salió casi corriendo del comedor sin dejar hablar a Mio, ya era de noche y la playa era algo oscura, lo único que la iluminaba era la hermosa luna reflejada en el mar, se sentó en la arena y comenzó a llorar tratando de encontrar el horizonte, estaba destrozada, sus lagrimas caían una tras otra sin contención alguna.

Ritsu tomó su celular y marcó el teléfono de su madre

- Mamá, quiero contarte que aceptaré el viaje que me ofreció papá, me iré a Londres mañana mismo en el primer vuelo con destino a Europa, te pediría que me llevaras algo de ropa en una maleta, solo lo esencial. Lo demás lo veré allá.

Al cortar la llamada, puso sus manos en la cara y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza

- No te fue bien ¿verdad? - dijo Azusa sentándose a su lado

- No...-pudo decir entre sollozos secando sus lagrimas rápidamente

- Si quieres realmente llorar debes hacerlo ¿sabes?, no es bueno guardar algo tan doloroso - continuó la kohai mirando el mar

- Mañana me voy a Londres Azusa - dijo la baterista aun sollozando

-¿A Londres?, ¿Crees que esa es la mejor solución? - preguntó la guitarrista sorprendida

- Realmente no lo sé, pero quiero alejarme de ella - dijo dolorosamente la ojimiel - Me dijo que nunca podrá sentir algo por mí, ¿Qué sentido tiene verle a la cara si siento esto tan fuerte?, no podría no amarla, no podría evitar las ganas de besarla cuando la tenga frente a mí y la solución es irme lejos, donde no pueda observarle, donde no pueda escucharle, donde no pueda olerle o sentirle - dijo destrozada la ojimiel

- Si te vas te voy a extrañar mucho Ritsu-senpai - dijo llorando la pequeña de coletas

- Y créeme que me duele dejarlas aquí, yo realmente las quiero a todas, son muy importantes en mi vida, ni siquiera sé cómo enfrentar esto, solo apóyame mi pequeña amiga -dijo la castaña acurrucándose en el tierno abrazo de la kohai

- No importa donde estemos Ritsu-senpai, siempre seremos buenas amigas- dijo la guitarrista abrazándola con fuerza mientras lloraba junto a ella

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

Aww (°w°) hasta a mi me dio pena cuando lo escribí...

Saludos fanaticos (as) de K-on! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, recuerden que el proximo es el capitulo final, muchas gracia por leerme, espero sus comentarios

Gracias por la idea de la cena (^.^)


	4. Una Triste Despedida

**Notas Autora**: Saludos mis lectores, espero que este último capitulo les guste, es un poco triste la verdad, pero bueno, mejor hay que leerlo, no quiero anticipar nada...

**K-On! no me pertenece**

* * *

Había pasado cerca de una hora, Ritsu y Azusa permanecían en silencio, disfrutando el sonido del mar acompañado de música discotequera del lugar.

-Al otro lado de la calle hay un bar donde quiero ir, quiero ahogar todas mis penas bailando, asique estaré ahí hasta cuando me sienta mejor ¿vale? - dijo la castaña a su buena amiga

- bueno, apareceré dentro de un rato entonces para hacerte compañía en nuestra última noche juntas como HTT - Dijo algo resignada la morena de coletas dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

-De ahí somos entonces, pero no iré vestida así, debo romper corazones esta noche - dijo la ojimiel guiñándole un ojo antes de salir corriendo a la casa para cambiarse

Cuando llegó a la casa estaban todas las chicas en el salón tomando algo de té. Ritsu no las miró, pues bien sabía que Azusa les contaría los motivos de su mal educada actitud. No demoró casi nada en cambiarse de ropa, vestía igual que el día en que besó a Mio. En un acto rápido nuevamente salió de la casa en dirección al Bar-Discoteque dejando a todas las amigas del club boquiabiertas.

Azusa llegó a la casa algo apenada, no quiso contarles lo del viaje, pero si les contó donde estaba en ese mismo momento la castaña.

-¡Yo también quiero ir a bailar! - gritó Mugi emocionada al enterarse

- ¿Te parece si vamos Mio-chan? - preguntó Yui a la bajista

_"Ahora entiendo, Ritsu irá a demostrar sus habilidades en el baile, tengo que detenerla " _- pensó para sí la pelinegra

-Bien, vamos entonces - dijo con una sonrisa algo falsa, pues muy en el fondo comenzaba a sentirse algo celosa

Cuando Ritsu llegó a la barra hizo algo inesperado, pidió una cerveza bien helada y se sentó en uno de los asientos, le dio los primeros sorbos al trago para tantearlo, mientras lo hacía se sintió algo observada y al girar su vista se percató de una niña mas menos de su edad que la observaba. Los ojos de la chica eran color verde, su pelo era castaño como el de Yui sujetado por un lindo prendedor, Ritsu podía apostar que eran casi de la misma altura.

-Es la primera vez que la pruebas ¿verdad? -dijo sonriéndole la misteriosa chica

-Así es - dijo algo sorprendida - Sabe bien después de todo

-Mi nombre es Hana, mucho gusto - dijo extendiéndole la mano la ojiverde

- El mío es Ritsu, gusto en conocerte - dijo algo coqueta la ojimiel

- ¿y qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- pregunto curiosa la recién conocida

-Una pena de amor , hace más de un año que trato de conquistar al amor de mi vida y hoy me dijo que no podría sentir nada por mí, triste ¿no? - dijo abiertamente la baterista dándole un largo sorbo a la cerveza- Y eso no es todo, mañana me voy a primera hora rumbo a Londres para no volver, asique digamos que vine a reventarme en la pista de baile - continuó

- Bueno ya que ambas estamos solas, podríamos pasarla bien un rato ¿no crees? -dijo la ojiverde poniéndose de pie frente a Ritsu

-Me parece excelente - contestó la castaña tomándola por el brazo para llevarla a bailar

Ambas bailaron unos minutos juntas, sensualmente hasta que llegaron Yui, Mugi y Azusa a su lado para anunciar su llegada, Ritsu las abrazo y les grito:

- ¿Saben una cosa chicas?, esta noche para mi Mio Akiyama no existe ¡Al demonio con Mio! - dijo la ojimiel sonriendo extrañamente a causa del alcohol - Bailaré hasta no poder mas con Hana, que apropósito les presento - continuo diciendo

Todas las chicas en la pista le sonrieron y bailaron a su lado. Mio por su lado estaba en el segundo piso del bar observando cada movimiento de la baterista con algo de molestia al verla tan pegada a esa mujer, pero aun y así no decidió bajar.

La música sonaba, Ritsu para variar bailaba apasionadamente y sensualmente seducía a su compañera de baile que bien le seguía el juego hablándole al oído

-Hey Ritsu, todo lo que pase esta noche no se volverá a repetir, asique no sientas nervios de hacer algo que te nazca en el momento, no habrá problema, ya que solo nos divertiremos juntas por esta noche, ya mañana todo será parte del pasado - dijo seductoramente la ojivierde al oído de la baterista

-¿No hay problema?, entonces ven aquí- dijo la castaña abrazándola por la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo- entonces pasémosla bien - dijo sonriéndole antes de besarla apasionadamente gracias a los efectos del trago que bebía

Las amigas que bailaban a su lado se sorprendieron al ver tal determinada acción, y más aun cuando veían el juego de lenguas que hacían. Mio sintió ¿Ganas de llorar?, ¿Rabia?, ¿Ansiedad?, realmente no lo descifraba pero no le gustaba la sensación al ver a Ritsu besando a esa chica. Cuando por fin se despegaron del beso Ritsu se sonrojó y sonrió tenuemente, estaba levemente mareada y necesitaba hacer sus necesidades, asique caminó de la mano junto a Hana hasta los baños. La bajista vio el recorrido extremadamente enojada y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del baño donde la esperó. Al mirar al lado se encontró con la ojiverde y no dudo en encararla.

- ¿Quien te crees tú para besar a Ritsu? - dijo amenazante la morena

- ¿Me hablas a mí?, yo beso a quien se me da la gana ¿vale? - dijo haciendo un desprecio la castaña

- Si, pero a Ritsu no, ella es "MI AMIGA" y no dejaré que alguien como tú le haga daño - dijo furiosa la bajista

- JA, JA,JA...mira quien lo dice...¿La idiota que después de un año no es capaz de enamorarse de una persona exquisita como Ritsu? - dijo amargamente la ojiverde - mejor acepta que ella me prefiere a mi esta noche - dijo más arrogante ahora.

-Eso no es así - dijo sorprendida la ojigris

- Pues ella me besó a mí, asique asume que te perdiste los besos excitantes que da y te recomiendo que asumas que esta noche Ritsu será completamente mía - dijo la castaña saboreándose.

- No me desafíes engreída...aquí la única que tiene que bajar de la nube eres tú, porque Ritsu fue, es y será siempre mía - dijo la morena furiosa ante los comentarios de la chica.

-¡JA!, veamos que prefiere entonces, dejemos que elija ella ¿Te parece?- dijo cruzándose de brazos la ojiverde

-Me parece bien - dijo la morena cruzando sus brazos también

Ritsu salió del baño, cuando vio a Mio, la ignoró por completo, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. Mio al verse ignorada algo molesta la tomó por el brazo y la acorraló en la pared.

-No me ignores Ritsu - dijo la bajista antes de besar apasionadamente a la castaña que se rendía ante tal enloquecedor contacto

Sus labios tocaban con necesidad y efusividad que poco a poco se fue simplificando hasta llegar a un lento y delicado contacto, se abrazaban con ternura mientras profundizaban el inesperado beso. Mio se distanció solo para decir nuevas palabras

-No me ignores - Dijo la morena suave y seductoramente cerca de los labios de Ritsu

- No lo haré - dijo con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar a la espera de otro apasionado beso

Mio tomó el rostro de la castaña, apegó su cuerpo al de ella presionándolo a la muralla y la besó con pasión y determinación. La baterista estaba totalmente en las nubes, recorría los labios de la pelinegra con todo el amor que contenía. Para cuando se distanciaron la castaña la abrazó fuertemente, tenía miedo a que todo eso terminara, era un sueño cumplido. La bajista también la abrazaba tiernamente, miró a hacia a la izquierda con una sonrisa victoriosa, pues sabía que se encontraría con la mirada sorprendida de Hana para refregarle en la cara que Ritsu la prefería a ella.

- Vamos a casa Ritsu...- le dijo tiernamente al oído

La ojimiel no estaba en su cien por ciento, pues la inexperiencia en el alcohol sumado al exquisito beso del amor de su vida la tenían cerca de la atmosfera, solo atinó a abrazar a la ojigris por la espalda y continuar el camino a casa sintiendo y disfrutando su dulce aroma en silencio. Para cuando llegaron la morena la condujo hasta la habitación, Ritsu que estaba algo mareada aún se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Mio...ven a dormir conmigo esta noche - le pidió la baterista estirando una de sus manos

- Dormiré en mi cama Ritsu, ya duérmete ¿Si? - dijo algo nerviosa la morena

- Entonces ven y dame otro beso ¿Si? - dijo la ojimiel tiernamente

-No lo haré...- dijo algo perturbada la bajista sentándose en la cama opuesta a Ritsu

-Pero si ya nos dimos un beso en el pub, ¿Si quieres podemos volver? - dijo la castaña sentándose en la cama también

- No Ritsu, no entiendes, no quiero hacerlo nuevamente - dijo la pelinegra algo trastornada tragando saliva

-¿Me estás bromeando Mio? - preguntó la baterista algo desconcertada

- No...-dijo nerviosa la ojigris

- Entonces...¿Para qué me besaste?, ¿Para jugar con lo que siento? - decía algo molesta la castaña mirando los ojos de la morena

-De ninguna manera Ritsu, solo que...-dijo amargamente la bajista - solo que esa tipa con la que bailabas me desafío y la bajé de la nube - dijo algo complicada

-¿De qué desafío me estás hablando Mio? - dijo la baterista más molesta aun

- Que la muy estúpida creyó que tú la preferías a ella antes que a mí y para demostrarle su lugar te bese y con eso le aclaré a quien realmente prefieres - dijo algo abrumada la pelinegra

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me utilizaste por un maldito capricho tuyo? - preguntó algo desilusionada la ojimiel - ¡Jugaste conmigo Mio!, yo no entiendo qué demonios te crees que soy, ¿acaso no sabes que tengo sentimientos también? - dijo enfurecida la baterista

- No lo digas de esa manera Ritsu...- dijo la bajista tratando de justificarse

-¡¿ Y cómo quieres que lo diga?! ¿Ah?, ¡Si lo único que hiciste todo este maldito año fue jugar conmigo!, me siento basureada por ti, ¿Pero sabes qué?, todo eso se acabó - dijo la castaña llorando con rabia - Yo pensé que de verdad sentías algo cuando me besaste, en verdad creí que me querías Mio ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?, ¡¿POR QUÉ?! - dijo totalmente destrozada mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos

- Lo siento Ritsu, en verdad perdóname...- pidió suavemente la morena

- ¿Puedes dejarme sola un momento? - pidió la ojimiel gradualmente secando sus lagrimas

- Bien...-dijo la ojigris poniéndose de pie

- Llama a las chicas, diles que vengan de inmediato y me esperen en el living - dijo con la mirada perdida la baterista

Habían pasado escasos cinco minutos, todas las chicas llegaron algo agitadas, pues habían corrido para llegar ahí lo antes posible, Mio estaba sentada en uno de los sillones algo apenada, Azusa sospechaba el por qué, pues Hana le había contado lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Mio-senpai?, ¡¿Por qué motivo besaste a Ritsu-senpai si no sientes nada por ella?! - dijo molesta la kohai

- No lo sé Azusa, no podía perder contra esa imbécil - dijo perturbada la ojigris

-¡¿Cómo puedes actuar tan fríamente sabiendo que ella te ama?! - dijo reprochándole con rabia mientras las demás chicas solo observaban apenadas

- ¡Yo la quiero mucho también!, no es como dices que es, a mi también me duele verle así, no creas que para mí ha sido fácil todo esto - dijo subiendo el tono la bajista

- Pero nada de lo que me dices justifica que la hayas besado para ganar una porquería de competencia - dijo mas indignada la guitarrista

-Lo sé, pero ya está hecho, solo queda asumirlo ¿No? -dijo Mio algo fastidiada

- Es que ese es justamente el problema ¿Sabes?, asumir que Ritsu-senpai via...- Alcanzó a decir la kohai antes de ser interrumpida por la baterista que entraba al living

-¡Azusa!, eso es algo que yo debo decir - dijo con la mirada ida la ojimiel

Todas las chicas se acomodaron en el living mientras Ritsu de pie las observaba con los bolsos que traía a su lado.

- Bien...hasta ahora no sé cómo empezar chicas...pero quiero comunicarles que me voy, regresaré a la cuidad ahora mismo, pero eso no es todo...mañana viajaré a Londres en el primer vuelo con destino a Europa - dijo dejando caer lagrimas de sus ojos la castaña - y quiero decirles que no volveré a Japón nunca más, necesito que entiendan mi situación y me perdonen por dejarlas a ustedes, mis compañeras de escuela y banda, mis grandes amigas - dijo sollozando con descontrol

- No puede ser cierto lo que dices Ricchan - dijo Mugi llorando desesperada negando con la cabeza

- No puedes irte de Japón Ricchan - dijo Yui paralizada con sus ojos cristalizados - no puedes dejarnos aquí, ¡SOMOS TUS AMIGAS!- gritó la guitarrista que lloraba a mares

-Lo siento mucho chicas - dijo gimoteando entre las lagrimas Ritsu que se acercaba a ellas- necesito que entiendan que no puedo estar aquí , me hace daño estar aquí, yo las quiero con todo mi corazón, no quisiera perder esto tan lindo que tenemos, pero no estoy bien aquí en Japón, solo apóyenme por favor...-pidió entre lagrimas a sus dos amigas

_"Ritsu se va a Londres para no regresar por mi culpa, se va para no verme, para olvidarme..."-_pensó para si Mio que botaba lagrimas por sus ojos y que secó rápidamente con su manga

Existió un silencio verbal, ya que sollozos retumbaban en cada pared que las rodeaban, todas amargamente lloraban la pena que sentían con la noticia. Ritsu se paró y caminó lentamente hasta uno de sus bolsos, lo tomó y se puso de rodillas frente a Mugi.

- Mi pastelito dulce...tengo un regalo para ti ¿Sabes? - dijo tratando aguantar las lagrimas sin éxito - Quiero que guardes esto- dijo sacando de su bolso una pulsera que había comprado el día que se divirtieron juntas por la ciudad- quiero que la guardes para que me recuerdes...que recuerdes que existió una niña llamada Ritsu que te enseñó lo divertida que podía ser la vida, asique guárdala por mi ¿vale? - dijo abrazándola tiernamente

Se puso de pie y se ubicó frente a Yui que lloraba angustiosamente

-Mi compañera de baile, mi alma gemela versión inmadura, no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar- dijo sollozando la baterista - Quiero que seas tú quien conserve esto - dijo sacándose el gorro de lana que usaba sitiándolo en la cabeza de la guitarrista - Después de todo lo que ensayamos juntas aprendí que podemos lograr lo que nos propongamos mientras dependa de nosotras, asique quiero pedirte que nunca bajes los brazos ante nada, porque eres tan capaz como cualquiera para lograr lo que sea y no olvides nunca...pero nunca...que si vas a bailar debes ponerte este gorro para recordarme, debes hacerlo Yui ¿vale?- continuó la castaña tratando de animarla

- Lo usaré con orgullo Ricchan - dijo llorando desconsolada la guitarrista

- Muchas gracias por todo este tiempo Yui - dijo propinándole un abrazo cariñosamente

Ritsu lentamente se dirigió al otro extremo de la sala, donde estaban sentadas Mio y Azusa, se puso frente a la última y le sonrió

- ¿Que va a ser de mi sin mi pequeña kohai? - dijo llorando amargamente la ojimiel - definitivamente te agradezco enormemente todo el cariño y apoyo que me has brindado, eres sensacional Azusa y quiero entregarte esto - dijo sacando de su bolso unas baquetas algo estropeadas- estas fueron mis primeras baquetas ¿Sabes? y quiero que las guardes y cuides con todo el cariño que se merecen, serás la nueva presidenta el próximo año en el club de música ligera y quiero que estas baquetas te entreguen toda mi vibra y reflejen el inmenso amor que le tengo a HTT - dijo botando nuevamente lagrimas

- No te vayas Ritsu-senpai...todas te necesitamos aquí - dijo sollozando la morena de coletas

-Ya lo hablamos Azusa, sabes bien que no puedo seguir aquí - dijo pellizcando la mejilla de la kohai con cariño - quiero pedirte que cuides a Mio por mí, no hay a nadie más que pueda confiarle esto, te estaré eternamente agradecida si lo haces - dijo en un tono muy bajo que solo la guitarrista escuchó

- Lo haré Ritsu-senpai...pero te voy a extrañar tanto - dijo la kohai lanzándose al cuello de la castaña para llorar

- Y yo a ti mi pequeña amiga, no sabes cuán importante eres para mi, te quiero una enormidad y nunca lo olvides - dijo la baterista besando la frente de la morena de coletas

Ritsu se puso de pie, dudó un momento en si decirle algo o no a Mio que tenía sus ojos cristalizados en lagrimas que no dejaba caer. Se puso frente a ella arrodillada para quedar a su altura.

- Bueno, creo que no puedo decir mucho más de lo que ya sabes, sabes que todo esto lo hago por ti y sabes también que me es imposible tenerte cerca sin sentir la necesidad de abrazarte o besarte, creo que no puedo pedirle más a ese testarudo corazón que tienes, que a pesar de todas mis muestras de amor, de todos mis intentos nunca latió por mí, creo que puse todas mis ganas en cada cosa que hice, por eso me siento tranquila, pues lo demás ya no dependía de mi. Realmente deseo que encuentres ese hombre que buscas, aunque sabes perfectamente que no existe nadie en este planeta que te ame más que yo - dijo la baterista llorando desconsoladamente - ¡Nunca va existir nadie en este mundo que te ame como yo lo hago!- Le grito con desconsuelo - quiero que te quedes con esto - dijo sacando de su bolso una foto en donde aparecían ambas cuando eran pequeñas abrazadas sonriendo a la cámara - esta foto me acompañó cada día de mi vida después de conocerte, fue nuestra primera foto juntas. Por un momento estando en la habitación pensé en romperla, pero imagino que estará mejor en tus manos - continuó gimoteando con dolor - espero que te sea de utilidad algún día y espero también que me perdones por renunciar a este amor que siento, pero ya no tengo fuerzas, ya no tengo de donde agarrarme para continuar, si lo tuviera créeme que ya estaría tratando de robar una de esas sonrisas que adoro ver en tu rosto, solo perdóname Mio, perdón si te molesté o hice que te enfadaras fuertemente en ocasiones, ahora ya no tendrás a la mosca en el oído de Ritsu que estorbaba en tu vida, ahora puedes ser feliz y por sobretodo conocer el amor, el amor verdadero, ese amor que duele cuando no ves a la persona que amas, ese amor que pide a gritos abrazar a la persona que te roba el alma con una mirada o una sonrisa - dijo haciendo pucheros para contener las lagrimas - en fin...gracias por todos estos años Mio, gracias a ti conocí el significado de la verdadera amistad y espero que nunca olvides al mirar esa foto, que esa pequeña niña que te abraza tan cariñosamente te estará amando siempre, donde quiera que esté - dijo tratando de sonreírle entre lagrimas.

Mio estaba destrozada, tenía un nudo en la garganta que dolía cada vez más con cada palabra de la baterista, quería llorar, gritar y patalear como nunca lo había hecho, mordía su labio para evitar llorar frente a la ojimiel, no quería que la viera mal.

- Bien, creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir - dijo la castaña incorporándose para tomar sus maletas, todas menos Mio se pusieron de pie para verle partir.

- Chicas nunca olviden quien fui estando con ustedes, recuerden los buenos momentos, yo también estaré recordándolas siempre, le escribiré a Azusa para que sepan de mi - dijo la castaña sonriendo resignadamente - Las quiero mucho - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al sentir el cierre de la puerta Mio comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo, tenía un nudo en la garganta que la agobiaba enormemente.

-Ritsu...Ritsu...Ritsu - decía llorando la morena tomando con rabia su cabeza- ¿Por qué Ritsu? - decía hablándole a la foto con una pena que atravesaba todo corazón.

- ¡Mio-senpai reacciona!...¡Ritsu-senpai se va para siempre! - le gritó la kohai desesperada agitándola por los hombros

- ¡LO SÉ, LO SÉ! - gritaba desesperada la pelinegra entre las lagrimas

- Mio-senpai...¿En serio no sientes nada por ella? - dijo entristecida la morena de coletas pidiéndole una explicación - ¿Es enserio que al ver el rostro de Ritsu-senpai en esa foto no sientes nada? - dijo secándose las lagrimas con rabia

-Yo...yo la amo Azusa, ¡LA AMO! - le gritó entre sollozos

- entonces deja de ser tan idealista Mio-senpai, lucha por ese amor que sientes - dijo tratando de alentarla l- en este minuto esa chica miras en la foto te está abandonando para jamás volver, la estás perdiendo Senpai - continuó la kohai

- Ritsu...vuelve...- decía bajista muy despacio

- Entonces ve por ella Mio-senpai, ve antes de que sea demasiado tarde - sentenció la pequeña.

Mio miró la tierna foto que sostenía en sus manos, la dejó sobre la mesa y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, la abrió y corrió en dirección a la entrada principal de la casa, era una mansión gigante y era una buena cantidad de metros los que debía correr, corrió bajo los oscuros arboles sin mirar atrás esperando verla, estaba casi llegando a la entrada principal, cuando llegó ahí todo era más oscuro aun, las hojas de los arboles sonaban en su oído casi burlándose del miedo que sentía y comenzó a gritar.

-¡RITSU!, ¡RITSU POR FAVOR VUELVE!...¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!...¡TENGO MIEDO POR FAVOR! -gritaba desesperadamente sentada en el suelo.

Pasaron escasos segundos y sintió como se acercaban unos pasos hacia ella, alguien venía corriendo, desde la casona, Mio imaginó que era una de las chicas pero no fue así.

-Mio...estoy aquí, no tengas miedo...-dijo tratando de tomar aire la castaña que aparecía para abrazarle - ya todo está bien...-dijo recuperando el habla

-Ritsu...-dijo llorando la morena en los brazos de la baterista

- Debes volver a casa Mio, yo ya tengo que irme...-dijo la ojimiel tratando de ponerse de pie sin resultados positivos, ya que la ojigris se lo impidió

- No puedes irte Ritsu, no puedes dejarme aquí...-dijo la pelinegra mirándole a los ojos

- Eso es algo que ya decidí Mio...-dijo acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de la bajista

- Pero te amo Ritsu...no puedes dejarme si te amo - dijo la morena incrustada en el pecho de la ojimiel

-¿Que estás diciendo? - dijo sorprendida la castaña alejándola de su pecho para mirarla a la cara

-Eso Ritsu, Te amo...y no puedo tenerte lejos de mí, te necesito a mi lado, necesito tu mirada, necesito tus abrazos, tus besos, te necesito Ritsu...No sé vivir sin ti-dijo llorando la morena

-¿Y qué hay con tu idealismo Mio? - pregunto esperanzada la baterista

- No me interesa, de que me sirve buscar eso si mi corazón pide a gritos a mi Ritsu- dijo llorando amargamente la morena

- Mio...¿Puedo besarte? - dijo tímidamente la castaña acariciando su rostro

- Es lo que más deseo en este momento - dijo la pelinegra abrazando con mas fuerzas el cuerpo de la ojimiel

Ritsu tímidamente se acercó a los labios de Mio, se rosaban tiernamente, con pasión y simpleza, no duró mucho, abrieron sus ojos, se miraron fijamente entre el silencio que Mio borró.

-¿Como no enamorarse de ti Ritsu?, esa mirada tan profunda, esa sonrisa tan viva que me hace sonreír por el hecho de verla, ese romanticismo que tienes, tus hermosas palabras, tus tiernos abrazos y tranquilizadores besos, ¿Cómo no amarte después de todo lo que eres?-dijo la ojigris acariciando la mejilla de la ojimiel que le miraba con amor - no te vayas Ritsu...te lo ruego - pidió la bajista entre lagrimas.

-No lo hare Mio- dijo acariciándola tiernamente

Ambas se abrazaron cariñosamente, estaban realmente contentas, tomaron las maletas de Ritsu y de la mano comenzaron a caminar por el largo camino en dirección a la mansión de Mugi, al llegar ahí ambas entraron de la mano y todas instantáneamente se alegraron de verlas de vuelta y juntas, tomaron una taza de té con pastelitos para celebrar el amor que inundaba a la pareja, habían pasado cerca de dos hora conversando todas en el salón y como era natural el cansancio comenzó a invadirlas.

-Tengo sueño...iré a dormir chicas - dijo Yui entre bostezos

-Yo también tengo sueño, fue un día muy agotador - dijo la kohai a su lado

- Creo que debemos ir a descansar, ¿Les parece? - preguntó la pelinegra a sus amigas

- Muy bien, ya está dicho...-dijo poniéndose de pie - Ahh, por poco lo olvido... espero no escuchar gemidos desde mi habitación...-continuó dirigiéndoles una sonrisa

-¿Q-Que? - dijo una ruborizada castaña

Todas las chicas rieron ante tal comentario, todas menos las afectadas que estaban totalmente ruborizadas y paralizadas. Todas las chicas entraron a sus habitaciones y la baterista aun no podía reaccionar.

- Ya vamos Ritsu, Yui solo bromeaba...- dijo la bajista propinándole un tierno beso

-L o sé pero no deja de desencajarme, lo siento - dijo volviendo en si la ojimiel

Así ambas chicas llegaron al cuarto, Ritsu se sacó la ropa como siempre, estaba acostumbrada a cambiarse de ropa frente a Mio, estaba en sostén y calzón. Mio que también estaba cambiándose de ropa se petrificó al ver el cuerpo de la castaña, pues ahora lo miraba con deseo, la recorrió con la mirada de pie a cabeza, tentándose. Se acercó lentamente por detrás de la castaña, la abrazó por la cintura con cariño, sus labios besaban el cuello y hombro de la sorprendida baterista.

-M-Mio...no creo que...e-esto...-decía estremeciéndose con el contacto

- Shhh - la hizo callar mientras la seguía besando

- M-Mio...detente...yo...no...-decía tiritando esta vez

-¿Que sucede?, ¿Por qué tiemblas Ritsu? - decía ahora abrazándola con cariño

-Lo siento Mio, pero estas cosas me ponen un poco nerviosa, además yo no sé como...-Dijo la ojimiel sin poder terminar, pues las palabras se escapaban

-¿Se hace?- pregunto la morena besando su cuello nuevamente

-Si...o sea sé pero..-dijo algo avergonzada y ruborizada la baterista

-Tranquila Ritsu, no haré nada de eso, recuerda que también soy una inexperta, súmale a eso que no quiero hacerlo aquí, con las chicas en las demás habitaciones, sería algo totalmente vergonzoso

-Creo que eso es lo que más me asusta sabes, que nos escuchen...-dijo dándose vuelta para mirar a su novia

- Creo que tendremos que esperarnos un poco - dijo la morena sacándose el pantalón que llevaba a un puesto para gatear por la cama de Ritsu hasta acostarse por sobre las mantas boca abajo en ropa interior

-¡Demonios Mio, no me tientes!- dijo gritando ahogadamente para que solo la escuchara la morena

- Pero si ya te dije que debemos esperarnos - dijo sin mover un dedo

-Pero es que...tu cuerpo es tan...no sé...pero...-Decía la castaña acercándose al cuerpo de la morena para acariciar la espalda - es tan perfecto, yo...lo deseo...- dijo la castaña acariciando más nerviosa las piernas de la bajista

-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? - preguntó la pelinegra dándose vuelta para mirarle

-No puedo aguantarme Mio...me encantas - decía acariciando el trasero de la ojigris

-Hey...ya empezaste antes de responder - dijo sorprendida la morena

-Lo siento...- dijo alejando su mano mientras ella entera temblaba y no de frio

- Ven aquí - le dijo la morena acostándose en el centro de la cama haciéndole la seña para que Ritsu se pusiera sobre ella

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que yo sea quien lleve el control? - preguntó la baterista acomodándose sobre ella - lo digo porque no me voy a detener una vez que empiece

-¿Y quien dijo que quiero que te detengas? - preguntó la pelinegra algo seductora

- ¡Rayos! eso me gusta mucho mas...-dijo la castaña besando apasionadamente a la bajista

Sin más palabras comenzaron a conocer sus cuerpos con el tacto, ambas se recorrían lentamente, Ritsu había dejado de temblar pues ahora todo lo que contenía lo estaba marcando en la piel de Mio, le mordía cada lugar por donde pasaba provocando algunos gemidos en la boca de la pelinegra que ardía en excitación al contacto. Ritsu la dominaba entre sus labios y brazos, estaba totalmente rendida ante las caricias que le proporcionaba, estaba esclavizada ante la dominancia y el deseo de entregarse por completo. La baterista retiró la ropa interior de la morena que estaba totalmente provocada, en un acto rápido también se retiró la de ella, quedaron sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos tocándose, conociéndose de cerca, las piernas se enredaban en cada beso en cada caricia y en cada gemido de placer. Ritsu quería llevar a Mio a la lujuria y lo estaba logrando.

-R-Ritsu...-repetía una y otra vez entre una respiración placentera y agitada en el oído de la ojimiel que se excitaba al oírla

La baterista no aguantó más y comenzó a hacerle el amor, despacio en ocasiones y más fuerte en otras, Mio estaba rendida a sus brazos dejándose llevar, tenía ganas de gritar de placer, estaba llegando al límite, Ritsu al verle así posó una de sus manos en la boca de Mio para contener el posible grito, y así fue, Mio empuñaba las sabanas con sus manos mientras observaba los enamorados ojos de Ritsu cuando gritó de placer, cerró sus ojos con una agitada respiración, soltó las sabanas que sostenía relajando por completo su cuerpo. La castaña la besaba aun, delicadamente con cariño, acariciaba la frente transpirada y la besaba sutilmente, ambas sonreían entre el descanso, estaban felices de tenerse, La ojimiel se acostó al lado de la morena que rápidamente se apoyó en su pecho para descansar. La baterista se sorprendió pero no había nada más dulce que tener al amor de su vida recostada en su pecho descansando después de hacerlo, entrelazaron sus manos y descansaron juntas, sintiendo sus corazones latir, su respiración que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. Ritsu estaba exhausta y sin más se quedo dormida .

Mio escuchaba aquel tierno ronquido de la castaña, siempre lo había escuchado a lo lejos, ahora lo tenía resonando en su oído y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario le encantaba sentirlo tan cerca, tan suyo. Abrazó con más fuerza a la dormida baterista y se quedó dormida en el pecho de la romántica chica escuchando el ahora tranquilo latir de su corazón.

* * *

**Notas Autora**: o(°w°)o No sé a ustedes pero igual me gustó mucho escribirla, este es mi tercer trabajo y me siento orgullosa de ello, hoy por hoy tengo un aire de cómo hacer otro fic, pero aun estoy pensando en qué basarlo...si me decido a escribirlo veran dentro de los proximos días una nueva historia publicada, **¡RECUERDEN LA FOTITO DE LA RITSU!** y sabran que soy yo nuevamente. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!...espero comentarios! \(^.^)/


End file.
